


Weiss's Trials

by Headhunt01



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Jacques Schnee, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Faunus Weiss Schnee, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headhunt01/pseuds/Headhunt01
Summary: Weiss was born in the cold lands of Atlas. Her father degraded her for being a Faunus and for being a girl. Weiss just wanted to be free from the pain, and now she has. Weiss is heading towards Beacon to learn to become a Huntress and one day take over the Schnee Dust Company.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 35
Kudos: 93





	1. Prologue

The cold air blows in Atlas, the city of the rich. Snow is falling onto the town as the Atlas' wealthy citizens are inside their houses, demanding their servants to what they need. Atlas is home to the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters. The Schnee Dust Company is very crucial due to dust. Dust is vital for survival and to combat Grimm. The Schnee Dust Company once WAS great until Jacques Schnee took over the company. Jacques Schnee started to make more profit for the company, causing Jacques Schnee to start paying the workers less and less. Unfortunately for him, most of the workers in the company was Faunus.

  
Mines began to cave in for mysterious reasons, but to the public, they know that Jacques Schnee was doing some shady business practices. Soon, the Faunus deaths and the mistreatment of Faunus caused the White Fang, a Faunus group, to cause harm to the company. The White Fang started to destroy basic things to the Schnee Dust Company like the dust trains and killing off essential people inside the Schnee Dust Company. Those actions enraged the tyrannical Jacques Schnee, which led to the abuse towards his daughter Weiss Schnee. Every time that the White Fang raided a train or happened to any members of the Schnee Dust Company, Jacques Schnee would abuse the poor innocent daughter filling with her hatred towards the White Fang.

When Weiss was born, her father wasn't there for her birth. Her father, Jacques Schnee, learned that the daughter has an abnormal trait for the beautiful baby. A pair of white fluffy wolf ears on top of her lovely head. Jacques Schnee was irritated and started to yell at Willow, who was still dealing with the birth. Jacques Schnee started to beat up the unfortunate Willow. She cries loudly as the doctors are all silent by this, letting the awful man beat his wife in front of them. After done beating Willow up, Jacques Schnee leaves Willow two black eyes, a couple of bruises on her face and chest.

Jacques Schnee glared daggers at the doctors "I want those FILTHY ears removed from my daughter now or so help me, I will destroy your career, and you will be working as a janitor on a cruise ship!"

  
The primary obstetrician shakes their head as they glare at Jacques. "If we remove those ears, we might cause some significant injuries to your daughter. There is no way that we can do this procedure without hurting her."

  
Jacques Schnee starts to curse loudly as the crying of Willow can be heard as Jacques Schnee puts a hand on the wall, thinking to himself, ignoring the weeping of his wife. An idea, a despicable idea came to Jacques Schnee has he puts a hand on his chin. A broad smirk forms on his lip as the look confuse the primary obstetrician.

  
Jacques sneers at the primary obstetrician "Keep the ears, I'm leaving this disgusting place called a hospital. My butler Klein will pick up my ugly daughter and my disgraceful wife." Jacques left the room as he is walking down the hall, smirking widely to himself.

  
Six Years Later

  
Weiss was currently reading a book in her room. The room is generic. In her opinion with the bed is large, being a Queen sized mattress for herself. The bed was really comfortable, in her opinion, almost like sleeping on clouds. Weiss loves reading the book, making her forget about the present moment, forgetting her abusive father and her drunk mother. A butler enters the room as he smiles at Weiss.

  
"Weiss, your father wants to see you." The Butler frowning at what he had to say as he puts a hand on the girl's shoulder. Weiss frowns as she closes her book, tears started to down her cheek as the butler picks up Weiss.

  
"Weiss. I'm sorry that your father is a...person, who has higher standards for their children. One day you will live a life where no more harm will come of you. You will be with someone that would bring you happiness forever. Just know that it might be hard to deal with your father right now, but you will always find love in me." The Butler picks up Weiss, who has now stop crying and smiles at the Butler.

  
Weiss's voice shocks the Butler as she smiles at him. "You will always help me, Klein? Even if my father hurts me?" Klein smiles brightly as he nods. "Of course, Weiss, I will always help you." The two of them walk out of the room as they smile brightly, not knowing that harder times are coming.

  
6 MORE years later.

  
A crash can be heard as Weiss, and her father was in his room. A vase was broken as Jacques Schnee is glaring daggers at Weiss. The vase was near Jacques as he stands up and smacks his daughter across the face.

  
Jacques growls as he stares down his daughter as Weiss is crying. "You will SING at the performance! You will DRESS appropriately! You WILL NOT BE SEEN WITH THOSE HIDEOUS EARS OF YOURS OR SO HELP ME I WILL CUT THEM OFF!" Jacques screams on top of the voice as the young girl continues to cry, nodding her head. "Of course, father!" Weiss wipes the tears off her eyes as Jacques sighs and nods. "Go get ready, you heathen. I want you to be dressed and ready in 15 minutes." Weiss bows to her father, still crying some more as she exits the room, shutting the door. Weiss walks through the Schnee mansion towards her bedroom tears falling down her face as her wolf ears are clinging to the top of her head. Weiss enters her cold room, it was utterly bland, but it had so much space. Weiss opens her wardrobe, grabbing the first thing she saw. Weiss starts to get undressed tears still falling down her face as she is fully undressed.

  
Weiss puts on the white dress. The dress had white designs on it, the Schnee Dust Company logo on it. That made Weiss sick to her stomach, after hearing stories about her grandpa being a hero and making progress towards the Schnee Dust Company for all. After her grandfather's death, her monster of Jacques Schnee took over, causing significant pain to the whole family, basically making their name trash in the Faunus's eyes due to the terrible working conditions. She puts on the dress as two women enter the room, forcing Weiss to sit down onto her chair in front of a mirror. The two women started to braid Weiss's hair, the two women would always braid her hair before a show, and Weiss is happy due to their calming but straightforward touches. Weiss sighs as the two of them finish her hair, her hair looks fabulous. Her hair is in a milkmaid braid, covering her wolf ears as she smiles brightly. Weiss always loved her ears, but due to the constant abuse from her endearing father, she never enjoyed having them outside of the mansion. The only people who knew about her ears were her father, mother, her sister, her brother, who she never enjoyed being with, Klein, and the two other women whose names are not known to her. She stands up with a heavy sigh, smiling at the two women and walks out of her room, ready to deal with her father, hoping that he won't be a huge ass towards her.

  
5 years later  
Weiss is smiling widely as she starts to pack her bags, after the fight with the Arma Gigas and the scolding that she received from her father after receiving a scar onto her left side of the face. The scar didn't matter to her because now she can leave this hell hole of a place. Weiss looks into the mirror and smiles brightly at herself, her wolf ears twitching on top of her head. Weiss puts a hand on them and smiles, relishing that she will be free from her father. Weiss finishes packing everything up and looking around in her bedroom. Weiss smiles, knowing now that Beacon will be her home for a couple of years than she will take back the Schnee Dust Company from her rotten father. Weiss puts on a stocking hate to keep her ears hidden and sighs. Weiss shakes her head as she leaves the room. Weiss smiles ever brightly as Klein is outside of her room, smiling at her.

  
"Oh, come here, Weiss." Klein smiles brightly as he extends her arms out. Weiss instantly hugs the butler as tears start to fall down her face. "Don't cry, my child, you are finally leaving this horrible place. You will find and make friends with so many people. You will find your happiness. I'm glad that I raised someone like you, and I'm sorry about your father." Klein smiles as he hugs Weiss tightly.

  
Weiss continues to cry during the hug holding onto Klein. Klein pats her back and pulls away. "Time to see you off to Beacon, my Snowbird" Klein smiles as he grabs her bags and cases. Weiss nods and smiles at the butler, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "Yes, let us go, Klein."

  
The two of them walk out of the mansion, a car awaiting them as the driver opens the door for Weiss. Weiss enters the vehicle as Klein puts up her bag and smiles at her. Klein walks back into the mansion as the car starts to drive off. Weiss smiles, not knowing that harder trials are coming ahead.


	2. A Blast of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss tries to make friends at Beacon, but a specific accident is going to happen, and well, it'll be a blast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your support in the last chapter! Thank you, Jwolf, Enigma434, NaruSakuFan1985, No_Count, and Allie, for commenting on my first chapter! I got this finished a lot earlier then I expected. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter :).

'God must be REALLY hating me right now,' Weiss thinks as she screams at this red-headed girl. This girl knocked over all her dust and caused an explosion. Weiss sighs as she looks at the girl. She had red hair, which somehow gets darker. Weiss shakes her head, looking at the girl. "Next time, just pay closer attention instead of trying to kill me!" The red-headed girl glares at Weiss and shouts, "I'm SORRY princess! I didn't mean to explode you by accident!" Weiss was surprised at the outburst as a raven-haired woman walked up, holding onto one of the dust bottles that Weiss had her hand on. Weiss leans over and tries to grab the vial from the raven-haired girl as the girl looks at the two. 

"Actually, it's not princess but heiress. She is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Weiss smiles as the raven-haired says this, loving that she was recognized. 

"And the Schnee Dust Company is one of the worse corporations towards the Faunus. They reduced the pay towards there Faunus workers and made them work in undesirable conditions. Rumors have it that the Schnee Dust mine cave-ins are due to them paying off the inspectors." The raven-haired girl glares daggers at Weiss. Weiss takes a step back and takes the dust out of her hands. "You know that I'm not in charge of the company, right?" Weiss looks down at the ground as she stomps away from the red-hair girl and the raven-hair girl, awfully pissed at the conversation. All Weiss wanted to do was make new friends, have a fun time at Beacon, and take back her company now she has a girl who almost destroyed all her dust and another girl who made fun of her. Weiss sighs as she heads to the auditorium, hoping that things get better. 

Weiss sighs to herself as she is all by herself looking everywhere, as Weiss does that she sees the red-haired girl again. She glares at the girl talking to another girl who was definitely not dressed appropriately for this occasion. 

"I felt incredibly bad for that girl! I made her explode because I sneezed, which I didn't mean to do at all. She yelled at me, which was frightening as another girl approaches, and she starts to make that explosion-girl angry, and then they both left, and I just want to be with you next time, Yang!" Weiss looks confused for a moment as the red-haired girl turns around and yells loudly, surprised by Weiss being so close to her. Weiss shakes her head as her ears, hidden by her luscious hair, fall flat against her head as she glares at the two girls.

"Fuck. You actually did blow this girl up, Ruby." The girl named Yang said as she glares at Weiss. Weiss glares back at the girl as she shakes her head and points at Ruby as Weiss prepares to go on the rant at the poor girl's expanse. Weiss stops herself from ranting at Ruby about dust's safety and the correct handling of dust because Ruby looks like she was about to cry on the spot. This look stops Weiss from functioning. 

'Goddammit, I was about to make this girl cry. Wait, why do I care?! She caused me to explode! But she already apologized. SHE CAUSED ME TO EXPLODE! Well, technically, you created the explosion by waving the dust around all over the place. How was I supposed to know that the dolt was going to sneeze! If you were actually pleasant towards the girl instead of making fun of her, maybe you would have seen that she was about to sneeze.' Weiss sighs to herself as Ruby and Yang look at the girl. Ruby looks afraid, and Yang looks like she is confused about this situation. Weiss shakes her head as she looks at Ruby. "I'm sorry for causing a scene, but you should watch where you are going because you might hurt someone or yourself if you don't." Ruby shakes her head as a voice could be heard. 

Ozpin, the headmaster, starts rambling off about something as Weiss crosses her arms, listening to him. She sighs in relief as she feels like she was standing there forever due to Ozpin going on with his speech. It felt like he was talking forever as Weiss starts to think to herself. 

'I wonder if Ruby accepted my apology? I really don't want any people on my bad-side yet. I already have one that raven-haired chick. Why was she so mean to me? I never ran the company in my life, and I am appalled at his actions. I want to make the SDC a better company for everyone working, that's why I am here. I guess she must have had someone important to her die due to the SDC. I should try and start over with the girl, maybe she won't hate me. Probably not but it is worth a shot, I already apologized to the dolt.' Weiss gets out of her thoughts as people around her start to move. Weiss starts to follow the people as she looks around. Most of these people were kind of bland looking compared to the Dolt, Yang, and the raven-haired girl. 

These sleeping arrangements weren't the ideal scenario for Weiss. Boys and girls are sleeping together. Some boys are roughhousing as one of the boys was wearing what appears to be a bunny onesie. This shocked Weiss. 'Why would someone becoming a huntsman wear a bunny onesie? That is completely stupid.' Weiss tries to close her eyes, trying to go to sleep until she heard the same voices from before. 'Oh my god, why are they causing a ruckus during a time like this? We are trying to go to bed now, and they are disturbing everyone. Well, everyone that isn't asleep!' Weiss stands up as she lets out a sigh, hoping that her ears were covered as she walks over to them. 

"What's going on here!? We are trying to sleep!" Weiss puts her hands on her hips as she looks at them, kind of feeling sorry for them due to her being mean to the dolt and towards the blonde. 

"Well, sorry, princess! We were trying to have a fun time until you came over with your cold attitude." Yang looks at Weiss, having some sarcasm in her words as she said that. This affected Weiss as she removes her hands from her hips. Weiss can feel that her white wolf ears flatten against her head. 

"I...I'm sorry for disturbing your fun!" Weiss walks away as the trio looked at her. She lands next to her sleeping bag as tears start falling down her face as darkness filled the room as the lights were turned off. Two silent tears fell down. 

'Why am I like this? I wanted to apologize to the raven-haired girl and try to have an excellent time. Now I have three people who hate me, and I hate this feeling alone. I just UGH why is this so hard! I don't understand why making friends is so hard!' Weiss sighs as she tries to go to rest, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading this chapter. I got this chapter done a lot faster then I thought. Support: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYangThang/pseuds/AYangThang. They are a GOOD writer, and I think they deserve some more attention :). 
> 
> I'm going to start doing the question of the chapter (I know it seems rather dumb but meh. I will like it.) The question of the day is: What is your favorite ship in RWBY? 
> 
> My favorite ship is Weiss/Yang. They have chemistry. I enjoy that the two of them are opposites of each other similar to Nora/Ren, but I just think that they would be a good couple together. I KNOW that Yang/Blake is going to be a thing, and I'm happy about that.


	3. Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birds are sleeping. Our sleep Weiss is sleeping. Everyone SHOULD be sleeping. It might be a good start for Weiss's day. Hopefully anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO SORRY about not posting this sooner, but I was having problems with college-related stuff. I just recently graduated, and well, I'm a mess due to everything happening! I'm SO SORRY!!! I like to thank everyone for commenting me. Constructive criticism is good! I would like to thank everyone for reading and well, helping me build this story! I seriously love the support!!! I hope that everyone has a good day after reading this! THANK YOU AGAIN!

The sun is nowhere to be seen. Birds are fast asleep. Weiss is sleeping peacefully in her respected area. Everyone is sound asleep well; all of them were but one. 

"REN I ATE THE PANCAKE MONSTER!!!" 

Weiss immediately awaken from the instant outburst. She starts to pant while looking around, trying to find the stupid person who would scream. Weiss immediately sees an oranged haired person shaking a guy who seems to be awake. He is sitting up and glaring at Nora. 

"Nora. It's too early in the morning to be screaming about your dreams and how you ate a pancake monster. Please go back to bed and try not to wake everyone trying to go back to sleep." The boy falls back down as Nora giggles and lays down next to him. 

'What...Did I witness?' Weiss stands up and grabs her bag. 'Thanks to that spaz, I'm fully awake now due to her spazzing out.' Weiss sighs as she heads to the nearest restroom. The restroom, to be expected of an academy, was lovely. There were six doors; obviously, the school implemented them to keep privacy for those who needed to shower. They are marked 1-6, of course. She looks around, checking to see if there is anyone else in here. She sets down her bag as she looks at herself in the mirror.

'Well, besides the idiot spaz waking me up, I look fine. I just need to wash up and deal with my ear situation. I don't think people will start showing up soon due to it being early. I have time, and maybe I can get some coffee at the mess hall.' Weiss picks up her bag as she walks into the number 1 shower door. 

Weiss enters as this shower room is well bare essential. It was a simple shower with some white tiles all over. 'I think some idiot will slip and hurt themselves. Well, at least we have aura's'. Weiss grabs her shampoo, body wash, her white shower scrubber, and conditioner from her bag places it on one of the shelves, then places her shower bag on one of the hangers, keeping the bag away from the shower. She starts to undress herself, folding the clothes and putting it on a bench next to her. Weiss starts to shiver due to the coldness in the showering room, Weiss walks over to the shower and turns it on, water starts to come out. A sigh escapes her lips as she lets the water heat up. She starts to undo the braids in her hair. Weiss's other ears begin to poke out as her hair is coming out of the braid, she lets out a sigh. She shakes her head, almost forgetting about the towel in her bag, and grabs the towel. The towel had the SDC symbol on it, and it was the color blue. Weiss gently sets the towel on the nearest hanger. 

"Finally." Weiss let's out a pleasant sigh as she twitches her ears slightly, smiling brightly. She places a hand on top of her white ears, petting them softly, the ear starts to twitch a little due to the touch, but Weiss continued to pet herself. 'Damn. I fucking wished that I can have my ears out all the time. I hate that I have to deal with the constant cramping of my ears.' She lets out a growl at the thought of more cramping, but she shakes her head. Weiss sticks her hand into the water and yells loudly, "COLD!!!" Weiss jumps backward as she starts to through some heavy curses, "GODDAMMIT!" Weiss growls loudly as she grabs what she thinks was the hot water and turned it, she does the same with the cold water but turns it down. Weiss shakes her head slowly, almost seething 'Of course Vale would have the hot and cold water switched around.' Weiss steps into the warm shower as the water starts to hit her skin. The white-haired girl lets out a sigh forgetting about the scream that happened moments ago. 

Weiss starts to wash her beautiful hair, she washes her beautiful hair and starts to play with her ears again. She lets out a pleasant sound and smiles to herself. Weiss shakes her head and continues to clean herself, grabbing the shampoo, and squirts some of it onto her hand. Weiss starts to coat her hair with the shampoo. She takes a deep breath in loving the lavender shampoo. Weiss continues to take care of her hair, washing the shampoo down, and doing the same with the conditioner after washing her hair. She applies some body wash onto the shower scrubber. She washes her body thoroughly. After washing down her body, she shuts off the water and grabs her towel. Weiss starts to clean herself off, not loving the cold air against her hot skin. She continues to clean herself off as she steps outside of the shower, feeling refreshed. 

Weiss smiles to herself as she starts to dry her hair off, shivering a little now but doing fine, finally drying herself down, she starts to get dressed. After getting dressed, she looked at the mirror that was still, unfortunately, covered by the steam. Weiss grabs her towel and wipes the water off the mirror and looks at herself. Weiss smiles at herself as she puts her hair up into a side ponytail. 

'Now, what do I do about my ears? I can't walk out now because well, everyone will know that I'm a Faunus, leading to bad things. I know that I can't braid my hair like the hairstylist back home. Wait.' Weiss looks at her bag and starts to rummage through it until she finds a tiara. The tiara was beautiful looking. The tiara had intricate designs. It was shiny to say at least. The tiara shined brightly as Weiss looks at it and sighs. Weiss holds her in her hands as she looks at the mirror. 

'Oh god, I can already feel that my ears will cramp' Weiss sighs and shake her head. 'The cramps are better than dealing with him.' Weiss nods to herself as her wolf ears shake a little. Weiss giggles to herself as she starts to pet herself again, the same noise came out of her back like last time. Weiss shakes her head and smiles to herself as she slowly puts on the tiara forcing her ears to be pressed against her head. Weiss looks at herself, trying to see if the tiara hides the ears.

'Good, now no one can see my ears now.' Weiss smiles as she starts to pick up after herself holding her towel in her hand and bag. 

'Today will be a good day. There is no way today will be a bad day. The only way that this day can be bad if I get launched into a woods or something. Well, good thing that won't happen!' Weiss frowns to herself as her ears start to hurt but walk through the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post more often, but my college studies are about to start, and I have THE HARDEST CLASSES EVER! Like I have to take Biology and Chemistry 1 INCLUDING THE LABS! ARGH. Anyway, I WILL NEVER ABANDON, my baby. 
> 
> So for the question of the day is what your favorite show is? If RWBY is your favorite show, then what is your favorite game? If it's RWBY Grimm Ecplise, then well...Dang, I can't think of any more questions just comment something funny then.


	4. Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, but this chapter was a pain. The part that gave me the pain was the conversation between Jaune, Weiss, and Pyrrha. That part was hard because I'm still sad about Pyrrha :'(. 
> 
> Thank you, EVERYONE, for the continued support!! I LOVE it.

Weiss walks out of the bathroom with pride in her steps. She looks at herself from the bathroom mirror, smiling at herself and noticing that her ears are invisible. She heads towards the door, reaching for the handle. Suddenly the door opens, and the Schnee jumps back, startled by this action. Weiss looks at the person who opened the door, and it was the red-head from before. The Schnee glares at Ruby, who seems stunned. 

'Of course, it had to be the dolt! Okay, calm down! I'm going to become a huntress, and I was startled by this dolt, opening the door. It's fine! She seems like the type of person who would apologize for doing this, just let her apologize for her mistake and be on your way.' 

Weiss looks at the red-head who is still stunned and looking at the ground, ignoring Schnee's eye contact. The white-haired girl sighs as she points at the showering rooms. "I know that you have a problem being a klutz, so listen. In the shower rooms, they have tiles in them. When wet, tiles are kinda slippery, so watch yourself and don't like bust open your head." Weiss stares at Ruby, who seemed to have listened to her. 

Ruby nods as she stares at the ground some more "Thank you." Ruby gives her a smile as the red-head goes up in roses as the 5th door for the shower door opened. Weiss's eyes bulge for a second, surprised that the girl was so fast and grabbed a petal from that girl's quirk. She inspects it, loving the color on it, and it reminds her of the cape that Ruby was wearing. 

'What an exciting semblance! I wonder how it works.' Weiss ponders for a second as she continues to examine the petal and puts it into her bag after reviewing the beautiful petal. The Schnee then head towards the cafeteria and grabs herself some coffee. She sits down on a table and starts to drink her coffee, skimming through her scroll in the other hand. She catches up on the daily news about some guy named Roman Torchwick continues to raid dust shops and stores throughout Vale. 

'Why would one guy want to have so much dust? He could try to sell it, but that might get him caught in the long run. Well, the authorities should be able to find him soon and bring him into justice.' Weiss continues to sip her coffee as she continues to read various articles from Grimm attacks to White Fang attacks. She continues to scroll down and sipping her coffee, noticing that people are finally coming into the cafeteria to eat. Weiss sees that the breakfast was slightly weird, serving food that should not be part of the breakfast menu like sword-fish and turkey, she shrug her shoulders and continues to take drinks out of her coffee. 

Weiss stands up, holding the empty coffee in her hand and head towards the locker room to start getting ready for the first challenge that is about to come. Weiss sees the trash can and throws it into 

'Hmm, I wonder how they are going to decide teams? It'll be interesting, at the very least, I think. I wish that I don't get someone who will annoy me, such as Ruby, that dumb blonde, and the raven-haired girl who only hates me because I'm a Schnee. Why do people hate me because I'm a Schnee anyway? My fath- Jacques Schnee is the one running the SDC and the one that is doing terrible business practices.' 

Weiss walks over to her locker and gasps, seeing a tall red-head girl that she has seen before. 

'PYRRHA NIKOS!! Oh my god!!! She won the Mistral Regional tournament four years in the row! This year I watched her fight in that tournament! She is super talented! I need her to be on my team!! Calm down, Weiss, you have to be calm to talk to her. You can not fangirl about her. Act calm and collected.' 

The Faunus walks over to the champion, as the champion turns and sees the Faunus. "Hello there!" Pyhrra smiles at Weiss, waving at her softly. Weiss smiles back as she goes to her locker next to Pyrrha's and grabs Myrtenaster from the locker. 

"Hey. I am Weiss Schnee, and well, you are Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you, Pyrrha. Your fight this year in the Mistral Regional tournament was terrific to watch." Weiss smiles back at the girl as her other set of ears start to get uncomfortable due to being excited by talking to Pyrrha. 

"Well. Thank you, Weiss, for the compliment!" The champion continues to get ready while Weiss checks Myrtenaster to see what dust is loaded inside the weapon again. 

"So, Pyrrha, I wondered if you would like to be on a team together!" Weiss continues to look at Myrtenaster as she gives a glance at the girl as Weiss notices a blonde guy holding up his scroll and talking to himself. 

"Well, I would like to be on a team with you, Weiss!" Pyrrha smiles still as the blonde boy who was talking to himself approaches them. 

"Hello, I'm Jaune Arc, and do you know what else is great? Me! Nice to meet you two." The blonde boy smiles at the two girls. 

"....Who are you?!" Weiss almost screeches at the young blonde boy, surprised that he talked to her and Pyrrha like that. 

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha smiles as she looks at the boy with a look that Weiss doesn't even understand. 

"Well, nice to meet you too, uhhh...." Jaune looks at the champion, confused, not knowing her name.

"WAIT. You don't know who Pyrrha Nikos is!?!" Weiss is entirely shocked by the incompetence of Jaune as of right now. 

"Huh? Pyrrha, what?" Jaune looks at Weiss with a dumbfounded face as Weiss is almost seething at this point. 

"Pyrrha Nikos! She graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss is clenching Myrtenaster tightly as she glares at Jaune.

"What's Sanctum?" Jaune looks back at Weiss as he stares at Weiss. Pyrrha is looking at Jaune with the same look from before that Weiss still hasn't figured out. 

"SHE won the Mistral Regional tournament four years in a row! A new record! She is also on the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!" Weiss almost screeches at Jaune, glaring at him still as he suddenly realizes who Pyrrha was. 

Weiss shakes her head as she starts to calm herself down as the two of them are talking. Weiss bites her tongue as pain from her ears is terrible now as she walks away from the two of them.

'God, I hope I'm not on a team with that idiot!' Weiss lets go of her tongue. 'Today will get better. I will find a good partner, and everything will be alright.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here is the question for this chapter!! If you were a character in RWBY, who would you want to be? 
> 
> Thank you, everyone, for being so kind and beautiful!!!! :). I'm about to start college and marching band soon, and it's been crazy!! I told myself that College would be easy because, like I'm super smart, but I was wrong! This is going to be exciting this year in College!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!!


End file.
